The purpose of the supplementary carburetor is to utilize the crankcase emissions which are normally vented out of the engine into the atmosphere. Since the P.C.V. system (Positive Crankcase Ventilation) for internal combustion engines was incorporated in the internal combustion engine, the emissions from the crankcase, consisting of blow-by gases that originate in the cylinders, pick up crankcase oil, carbon, moisture and harmful-type emissions and carry them directly to the intake manifold unbalancing the mixture of fuel and air which start from the gas tank through the carburetor on to the intake manifold and finally to the combustion chamber. When these emissions mix with the carburetor fuel/air mixture in the intake manifold, it unbalances the ratio of fuel to air. Consequently, when the crankcase emission enters the combustion chamber and firing takes place, the heavy hydrocarbons (which are primarily combustible crankcase oil) do not burn sufficiently under normal firing conditions and consequently, form carbon in the cylinders and on the valves and spark plugs. To combat harmful emissions that become photosynthesis smog, there have been many types of emission control devices combined with the internal combustion engines, the latest being the catalytic converter which cuts down the oxides of nitrogen, carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons expelled into the atmosphere. The combination of these various types of emission controls with the internal combustion engines have reduced their efficiency and in many instances have caused them to use more fuel and have caused inferior performance of these vehicles such as rough running and hesitation on acceleration from a stop or at various other speeds.